The Weaklings
The Weaklings is the eighth episode of the first season of Recovery Road, it airs March 14, 2016. Summary While reluctantly attending a party thrown by Rebecca’s upper crust family, Maddie and Charlotte are horrified at Rebecca’s treatment by her family in regards to her recovery. Wes is thrown when his ex-girlfriend Harper returns and claims she’s now clean. He is further rocked when Harper drops a bombshell regarding his brother. In light of recent events, Cynthia is forced to re-examine her relationship with her fiancé. Flashbacks show how Charlotte realized her daughter had a problem with alcohol and decided to turn her in to Cynthia. Synopsis The episode starts with a flashback of Charlotte the night before episode 1. She has a nightmare about losing a young Maddie and then wakes up to find that Maddie isn't home. Then in the present she sits in the dining room at Springtime Meadows when Rebecca comes out of the kitchen. The pair share a fairly awkward exchange where Charlotte talks about Rebeccas sister's graduation party, which Charlotte and Maddie are invited to. Rebecca makes it clear that she is the 'baclk sheep' of her family. Then Maddie comes downstairs complaining and Rebecca tells her not to go to the party before storming off. Maddie and her mom talk about how bad the Grangers are but Charlotte insists they go. Maddie tries to get out of it by saying she's going to the movies with Wes but when he enters he says she should go. Maddie can't get out of it and leaves for the party. In Cynthia's bedroom her and Paul also complain about the graduation party and the Grangers. Paul jokes about them and then tries to kiss Cynthia, but she hurries him and says they're going to be late. Then at Springtime Meadows Wes answers the door to find Harper. He tells her Craig and Vern are away and she tells him that she's clean. He seems geniunely concerned about her and is happy but asks why she's there. In the car Charlotte questions Maddie about Rebecca, Maddie informs her her family never visit. Then she tells her that her friends know about her situation and that her and Zach broke up. Charlotte is upset that Maddie didn't tell her. There is then a flashback to the night Maddie was out, Charlotte calls the police and pesters them to find Maddie. The police officer indirectly suggests Charlotte should've done a better job at parenting. Back at Springtime Meadows Harper talks to Wes about going clean. Wes doesn't seem to believe her but she ensures that she really wants to be sober. He tells her that he knows why she called him before and she tells him that there is something that he needs to know. As she's talking Jasper walks in and Harper asks to go somewhere private. As Maddie and Charlotte arrive at Penelope's graduation Maddie looks miserable. Charlotte asks Maddie to try enjoy herself and have her back. Maddie agrees to pretend to have a good time. Inside they are greeted by Bri. She asks Maddie about her school, Maddie lies through her teeth and makes everything appear fine before walking off to see Cynthia. Bri is happy to see Maddie is okay and asks Charlotte if she's okay. Charlotte assures her they're fine and then is distraced as Rebecca walks in. Rebecca awkwardly greets her family. In the basement Harper says she's back to warn Wes about the shooting at the pharmacy. Wes is shocked and realises his brother lied. There is a flashback to the shooting as Harper sits in the car and watches Diesel pull out a gun and shoot the guy. Harper tells Wes that Asa's gun is the one they shot the guy with. Back at the party Cynthia gets a text from Craig and decides to usher Paul into the janitors closet for a make-out session. He quickly pulls away and leaves. She gets annoyed and decides to text Craig back a photo of herself. Outside, Maddie and Charlotte run into Rebecca's parents. Pamela is really happy to see Maddie. Charlotte schmoozes with the pair as they talk about how proud they are. Maddie tries to keep a straight face through all of it. Meanwhile Rebecca is approached by her old teacher Mrs.Higgins. Mrs.Higgins says she's turned into a lovely young woman. Rebecca seems really happy but her mood changes when she realises she thinks that her sister Heather was the one with the addiction. She quickly informs her of her mistake and then makes her feel bad by suggesting it's her fault. Back in the basement Wes continues to ask Harper about Asa, realising that he lied about everything and planted the gun on him to frame him. Harper tells him they need to get rid of the gun. Charlotte continues to talk with Marcus about his work as Pamela takes Maddie aside and talks about Rebecca. She apologises on Rebecca's behalf and hopes Maddie doesn't think less of them. She suggests that she thinkgs of Maddie as a daughter. After she walks away Maddie goes over to Rebecca, who sits alone as people stare at her. She attempts to start conversation to makes Rebecca feel better. Rebecca quickly informs her she's not helping and then yells at her asking her to leave her alone. Maddie walks off. Back over with Marcus and Pamela, Charlotte is pulled away by Cynthia who wants to talk. They go out onto the dock. Cynthia assures Charlotte her motives are purely to help. Then Charlotte is irritated when she realises Cynthia knew about the breakup and asks her if she's found another sponsor yet. Cynthia says she's trying. Wes and Harper are outside where Wes buried the Steve Austin doll as a child. They bury the gun. Then they get closer to one another and kiss. Meanwhile at the party, Marcus prepares to make a speech. He talks about Penelope and how proud he is. Rebecca watches as he calls her 'the perfect daughter' and makes a subtle comment about her. After this she walks off, Marcus doesn't notice but Maddie does. She interrupts him as he's talking about support, calling him out about his treatment of Rebecca. Her family look shocked as Maddie stands and informs everyone that she lives with Rebecca and defends her to her family. Marcus insists Charlotte stop her. Charlotte doesn't, she stands and joins in. They both stand there as people film their speech. Maddie ends telling them they don't deserve Rebecca. On the car ride home, Charlotte tells Maddie how proud she is of her. Maddie thanks her mom for standing by her. There is another flashback of Charlotte after Maddie comes home. She deletes the missed calls from her phone and then finds the vodka in the water bottle. Charlotte then goes into her room and calls Cynthia, asking her to do a search of Maddie's locker. Back in the present it seems that Charlotte is going to tell her, but changes her mind and just says she's kind of seeing someone (referring to Alan). Maddie says she's interested in someone too, Charlotte knows it's Wes. Back with Wes and Harper, she asks him to come with her to Austin. He doesn't accept, leading her to think that it's due to Maddie but he assures her it's because he belongs at Springtime Meadows. They are his family. She then leaves. Whilst at home, Paul confronts her about the awkward kissing earlier. She says she was trying to have a little fun and assures him that she's okay. They kiss and he leaves the room, after he leaves she texts Craig, telling him that they can't do this. At Springtime Meadows Maddie walks down the hall towards Rebecca's room, she changes her mind and turns away, but then she hears the video of her standing up to Marcus. She walks to the door and watches as Rebecca sits on her bed crying at the video. As Maddie turns and leaves Rebecca sees her and rushes to hug her. Maddie apologises and they both stand there for a while as Rebecca cries. Later when Wes goes to talk to Maddie he finds her and Rebecca sat on Maddie's bed laughing about something. Wes is confused and leaves them alone. Outside, in the hallway, he recieves a text from Asa asking where Harper is. He doesn't reply. Notes Title Main Cast *Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham *Sebastian De Souza as Wes Stewart *Daniel Franzese as Vern Testaverde (credit only) *Kyla Pratt as Trish Tomlinson (credit only) *Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham *Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina *David Witts as Craig Weiner (credit only) Recurring Cast *Lindsay Pearce as Rebecca Granger *Aubrey Peeples as Harper *Alex Carter as Dr. Marcus Granger *Julia Campbell as Pamela Granger *Brad Beyer as Paul Morrell *Eileen Galindo as Bri *Roberto Urbina as Asa Co-Starring * Clay Black as Jasper Tollins * Anna Morris as Heather Granger * Beth Rowe as Penelope Granger * Daniel Fisher as Brother * Daniel Storrow as Brother Featured Music *"My Time" Gallery Promotional & BTS 140046 7726-900x600.jpg 140046 7688-400x600.jpg 140046 7620-900x600.jpg 140046 7408-900x600.jpg 140046 7333-900x600.jpg 140046 7288-900x600.jpg 140046 7271-900x600.jpg 140046 7238-900x683.jpg 140046 6985-900x600.jpg 140046 6951-900x600.jpg 140046 5070-900x720.jpg 140046 5063-900x720.jpg 140046 5059-900x720.jpg 140046 5047-400x599.jpg 140046 5042-400x599.jpg 140046 5031-400x599.jpg 140046 5025-400x599.jpg 140046 5011-400x599.jpg 140046 5004-400x599.jpg 140046 4987-900x720.jpg 140046 4979-900x720.jpg 140046 4971-900x600.jpg 140046 4960-900x600.jpg 140046 3799-900x600.jpg 140046 3790-900x600.jpg 140046 3757-900x600.jpg 140046 3741-900x600.jpg 140046 3712-900x600.jpg 140037 9750-900x600.jpg 140037 9746-900x600.jpg 140037 9732-900x600.jpg 140037 9715-900x600.jpg 140037 9694-400x599.jpg 140037 9688-400x599.jpg 140037 9685-400x599.jpg 140037 9682-400x599.jpg 140037 9663-400x599.jpg 140037 9644-400x599.jpg 140037 9640-400x599.jpg 140037 9634-400x599.jpg 140037 9632-400x599.jpg 140037 9611-400x599.jpg 140046 7983-900x600.jpg 140046 7955-900x600.jpg 140046 7947-900x600.jpg 140046 7937-900x600.jpg 140046 7905-900x600.jpg 140046 7853-900x600.jpg 140046 7829-900x600.jpg 140037 9715-900x600.jpg 140037 9611-400x599.jpg 140037 9598-400x599.jpg 140037 9594-900x600.jpg 140037 7418-900x600.jpg 140037 7411-900x600.jpg 140037 7402-900x600.jpg 140037 7346-900x600.jpg 140037 7344-900x600.jpg 140037 7229-400x600.jpg 140037 7199-900x600.jpg 140037 7188-900x600.jpg 140037 7151-900x600.jpg 140037 7140-900x600.jpg 140037 7083-900x627.jpg 140037 7067-900x617.jpg 140037 7055-900x645.jpg 140037 6997-400x600.jpg 140037 6973-400x575.jpg 140037 6951-900x600.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational